


Cookies

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien cannot bake, Funny, Marinette no longer has a grasp on what is happening, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Anoymous asks:47 for cold prompts, Adrientte? Trying to teach him how to make cookies?47. “Who knew making cookies was this hard?”





	Cookies

Before today if anyone had told Marinette that Adrien was anything other than perfect at everything, she'd have scoffed. But today was an eye-opener.

“Who knew making cookies was this hard?” he said with a sheepish grin.

“I don't understand,” she said, “I weighed out the ingredients for you. It shouldn't be possible to mess up this bad.”

That was an understatement. In the time she had taken to have a quick bathroom break, he had covered her kitchen in flour and sugar. There was a dusting of the stuff still in the air and she coughed as she breathed in too deeply.

“Where did the chocolate chips go?” he asked her.

“You think I know!?”

“It's not that bad, is it?”

“Adrien, I guess it's not – wait...is that batter on fire?”

“Um, maybe.”

“But, you haven't even put it in the oven yet!”

 


End file.
